Issue 51
Issue 51 is the fifty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 9: Here We Remain. It was originally published on August 13, 2008. Plot Synopsis Two days after Issue 50 ended, Rick eventually recovers, after falling unconscious from his antibiotics overdose. Carl has been reading and waiting for when Rick will heal successfully and wake up. Rick gathers some antibiotics, Carl gathers some canned goods and non-perishables, and the two leave the house. As they're leaving and chatting about the weather, Rick suddenly hears a phone ringing. He hurriedly runs back into the house and answers the phone. Rick begins to talk to the woman he hears on the other line and they converse about their situations and the possibility of him and Carl joining up with them. They arrange to talk tomorrow at the same time. Rick is excited about it, and tells Carl that there are more people out there and that they're okay. He then says that they're going to hunt, if Carl doesn't want to eat green beans any longer. In the forest, the hunting isn't going very well. Suddenly, they hear a cry for help. Rick and Carl run to help and they discover an unnamed survivor who is surrounded by zombies getting eaten alive. Carl aims his gun and is prepared to help, but, Rick tells him he's already infected, not to mention of the number of zombies that he could bring back to the house. They find the survivor's car, all stocked up with guns, ammo, and food. Carl realizes that he was going out on his own to die, like Carol did. They take the car back to the house. At the house with the phone, Rick and the woman have a long conversation and continue to make arrangements, arranging to talk again tomorrow. Meanwhile, Rick and Carl go hunting again, and they talk about the woman and their high hopes of finding a new group. The next day, Rick is talking about their dire situation, and the woman continues to tell Rick about her group and their situation. Rick asks for the woman's name and she answers, "Rick, it's me... it's Lori." A stunned Rick then forcefully unplugs the phone, but, can still hear "Lori" speaking on the line, walking him through his feelings. He continues talking to Lori regardless, lamenting his decision at the prison that got her and the others killed. "Lori" tells him that he did all that he could. Eventually, he hangs up and tells Carl they're leaving. Carl asks about the woman on the phone, to which Rick responds she was "crazy." As Carl is packing up the car, Rick returns to the house, takes the phone and packs it into his bag. He comes back outside and they leave the house for good. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Lori Grimes (Voice, Hallucination) '' Deaths *Unnamed Survivor Trivia *Carl is seen reading the book ''Elsewhere by Will Shetterly. *The cover shows the last moments of the Unnamed Survivor, through his own eyes. External links *The Walking Dead #51 Review Kirkman explores the dangers of hope, IGN, Dan Phillips (August 13, 2008). Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise